Spirit Child
by cycathewise
Summary: Better summary! Sora is a kid that is feared because his abilites of being able to comunicate with spirits. He never had any friends, but when he moves to a new town will all that change? Will he even find love? RxS Yaoi! [there i fixed it!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hehe, sorry folks, but I couldn't help myself. I have writers block on TFL, and my computer was gathering dust. So I came up with this yesterday/today when I got tired of reading FFs so I read some ghost stories. Well I scared myself out of my wits so I was up all night watching TV. About 3 am in the morn I show with ghosts came on. Just my luck! When me grandparents forced me into bed it was beginning to turn bright. And I thought of this! Well I ramble so lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I no own any of the methods used in this fic or KH.

Warning: If you do not like ghost stories I suggest you click your back space button right now.

Spirit Child

Gifts

Most people say you should be proud of your gifts. You should use them to your full extent. Well I say that's a load! I'm not gifted, I'm cursed. Cursed to be alone and picked on because I am different. I didn't ask for this. I don't want it, but they still come.

Sora watched little droplets of water slid down the window of the car door. He was quietly listening to his big brother and little sister go at it next to him.

"There's a pool!" Namine shouted.

"No Namine there isn't" Cloud smirked.

"Yes there is!" Namine protested.

"Sora" Cloud said grinning "Is there a pool?"

"How should I know?" Sora said with a sigh.

"Because your psychic!" Cloud teased earning a sigh from his bother.

"Sora honey. Don't worry!" Sora's mother, Selene, coached. "Everything is different here"

Sora remained silent and continued to look out the window. Selene frowned and continued to drive down the paved road. She was always worried about Sora ever since he began to show signs that he could do thing other couldn't. She sighed at a memory that popped in her head.

------------------------------------

"_Mommy!" Six year old Sora called from upstairs. _

"_What Sora?" Selene sighed as she made five year old Namine a snack._

"_There's a old lady in my room!" Sora shouted in panic. _

_Selene sighed. Lately Sora was making up stories about people coming to see him. _

"_Stop playing Sora" Selene shouted. _

"_But mommy!" _

"_No!" _

_After a moment Sora's cries were heard upstairs. _

"_Sora?" Selene rushed upstairs and found Sora on the floor crying with a gash on his cheek. "Sora what happened?" _

_Sora pointed at the rocking chair across the room which was slowly rocking back and forth making an eerie noise. _

"_Honey did you fall off the chair?" She sighed in relief, but her son shook his head. "What happened?"_

"_The lady" _

_Selene let out a annoyed sigh. "That isn't funny anymore. There is no old lady"_

_The chair stopped creaking and the room became cold all of a sudden. Selene stared at the doll that had begun to shake. Suddenly the doll was chucked at the mother._

_Selene screamed as the doll nearly hit her. Another toy began to shake, but she wasn't waiting for it to fly at her. She grabbed the crying Sora and ran out the door. _

-----------------------------------

"How much longer?" Sora asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Um…About 10 minutes"

Sora was now fourteen, and looked a lot like his late father. The same blue eyes and spiky auburn hair. He had learned to live with his curse, but that didn't stop him from waking up in the middle of the night screaming.

"Look! Isn't that our house?" Namine which was thirteen shouted.

"I guess it is" Cloud, at age seventeen, grinned.

Sora smiled halfheartedly.

"Its so big!" Namine grinned.

'And old' Sora thought sadly.

They parked the car in the drive way and waited for the moving truck.

"Who wants to check out the house?" Selene said.

"I do!" Cloud and Namine said together.

They stepped out of the car and to the front door. Sora looked at the houses around theirs and sighed. He already felt a presence which wasn't a good sign.

"Sora come on!" Namine called.

"Coming!" Sora called back.

-----------------------------------

Riku sighed. It was a normal day in this tiny town of Kingdom Past. Nothing to do except look out the window.

'Why is this place so boring? I thought it was a hotspot for haunting' Riku thought as he fiddled with his silver hair. 'I wish something would happen'

Then at that exact moment a silver car drove down the street and stopped at the house next door. He stared with fascination as four people stepped out of the car. The one that caught his eye was a brunette with blue eyes. He was about his age.

"Thank you! About time!" Riku shouted at his house and ran down the stairs.

He had a feeling this kid was going to mix things up.

A/N: It's short, but it's a beginning! **Suggestions for TFL wanted! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Ok I am going to turn this into a yaoi! RxS! YAY! Sorry if Sora seems a little OC. He's untrusting at first.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or I'm just a kid by Simple plan.

Alone or not?

"Riku! What are you doing?" Riku's mother, Lea, shouted at her son.

"New neighbors!" Riku called.

Riku was about to open the door when his mother said.

"Riku! Wait for me! We have to bring them a present"

Riku groaned and looked out the window. He saw the brunette walk into the house with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Hurry up mom!" Riku pleaded.

"Going!" His mom replied.

* * *

"Oooooh! Pretty!" Namine gaped as she ran around the house.

"Pretty? Do you lack vocabulary? How about using words like…Marvelous, beautiful, or gorgeous?" Sora teased.

"Sora! You're acting like Cloud!" Namine shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Cloud said.

The two continued to argue while Sora gazed at the room he was in was in. It was the living room that leads to two rooms and upstairs. To the left was the entertainment room and the right was another sitting room. The stairs was made of wood and appeared to be old.

'While I'm here why not count the steps? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…huh?"

Sora's eye went wide when he saw the tenth step. He ran up the steps to take a better look. On the step was a large rusty red colored liquid that seemed to drip down to the ninth step.

Sora's gaze snapped to the top step when he heard a giggle. A little girl with blonde hair and a blue dress stared down at Sora. She was smiling a creepy smile and waved. Sora sighed inwardly and waved with a smile.

The girl giggled again and stood up.

"_Come play!"_

With that she ran down the hallway. Sora attempted to follow even though his head screamed to run.

_Sweak! THUMP!_

Sora shouted a lot of colorful words and held his head where the step hit. He forgot about the liquid on the floor, it was quite slippery.

'Oh that's not good' He looked down at his hand and saw his own blood.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Namine said rushing into the room. "What are you covered in?"

"Perfect!" Sora shouted "I have been here for ten minute and I already met the house ghost!"

"Sora.." Namine said with worry. She knew Sora was already on edge.

"I'm drenched in blood and I don't have a change of clothing!" Sora shouted in frustration.

Sora sighed and held his head then he stood up and walked down the stairs and out the door. He crossed the lawn and to the car and opened the trunk. There in the trunk was a backpack it was filled with his personal belongings and his laptop. He sighed and slung both over his shoulder. He turned around and caught a glimpse of silver in his neighbor's yard.

He turned and blue eyes met aqua. The boy was watching him intently with a smirk. Sora tilted his head and waved hesitantly. The boy waved back then he looked down the road. Sora turned and grinned at the moving truck that had pulled up in front of the house. A man with overalls opened the door and jumped out.

"Strife?" The man asked looking at Sora with fear.

"Unfortunately" Sora sighed.

In Sora's old town Sora had a character of being nuts and dangerous. Sora didn't blame them, he was afraid of himself.

"A-Alright…Well unload the stuff" The man stepped away from him staring at his blood soaked clothing.

"Good luck"

The man disappeared and Sora walked back to the house.

"Mom! Movers!" Sora shouted as he stomped up the stairs being careful as to avoid the red liquid.

Sora decided to make the room closest to the beginning of the hallway, because it was a good size and had a large window. He left the door open and set up his stereo that was in his backpack. He put in his favorite CD and clicked to his favorite song.

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friend_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_When you're spending every day on your own_

_And here it goes_

Sora always considered this song to be written for him. Sora never had friends, everyone was too scared of him. The only 'friend' he had only spoke to him when no one was around.

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm all alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_Tonight_

He turned on his laptop and checked his site. His sight was for help if you're living with a spirit or to post an experience with a spirit. It was quite popular and he was email constantly for help. Heck, he posted his own story on the site on his pen name: SkySpirit22.

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go and they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here I goes_

He cringed when he saw that he had 24 emails all asking for spirit help. He cracked his knuckles and when to work.

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm all alone and the world is having more fun than me_

He read an email about a female whose friends were scared of her and stayed and far as they could from her. Sora's heart sank it was just like him. She pleaded for him to use his gift to help her.

_What the hell is wrong with me_

_Don't fit in with anyone_

_How did this happen to me? _

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

He scoffed and replied to her plea. Ever time he answered his email he felt that he had to give them the best answer he could. He knew the fear that came with a ghost in the house.

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

He sent the mail and went to the next one.

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm all alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

When he saw the next email he smiled. Heart.of.destiny161. She emailed him constantly for advice for a ghost that followed her.

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm all alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I´m all alone tonight_

_Nobody care tonight_

_Cuz I'm just a kid tonight_

Sora sighed with disappointment when the song ended. And looked at the email.

Dear SkySpirit22

The ghost scared me bad this time. I taking a shower when I saw him standing next to me in the mirror. I'm beginning to fear that it will hurt me. Help me!

Heart.of.destiny161 

Sora replied.

Dear Heart.of.destiny161

Hm, your ghost is getting bolder. I think you might need a psychic to communicate with it. I may come if you're close enough. 

Skyspirit22

He sent it and thirty minutes she replied back.

Dear SkySpirit22

Would you? I live in Kingdom Past. That's pretty much in nowhere. 

Heart.of.destiny161

Sora's jaw dropped and he grinned.

Heart.of.destiny161

You're kidding right? I just move to Kingdom Past!

SkySpirit22

…..

Dear SkySpirit22

OMG! You're the new kid! Where do you live? Can you help me? Here's a map to get to my house! Oh, what's your real name? Mine is Kairi!

Kairi

…..

Dear Kairi

Hehe. Of course I can help you. How about tomorrow at 12:30? My name is Sora.

Sora

…..

Dear Sora

Wow, you have a cute name. Ok 12:30 it is! Thanks!

Kairi

Sora smiled and turned off his computer. He sighed, what had he gotten himself into?

A/N: Sorry ppl! It took me a while to type this up. Enjoy and **Review**.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH of 'Cable car'.

Earth meets sky

"Is there a spirit willing to communicate?" Sora mumbled as he sat on the floor.

A small pendant with a crystal on the end began to spin in circles on its own. (This is a really method of speaking with ghosts) He stopped the crystal and asked another question.

"Can you tell me your name?"

It began to spin again. He stopped the pendant. He was about to ask another question when his door opened.

"Sor-sor! Mom says to get out of the house and meet some new people" Namine said.

"Why?"

"I…think it's because you scared the movers"

Sora scoffed and nodded.

"Let me change my outfit" Sora said smiling.

"Ok. I think you can find some in your backpack"

"Really?" Sora said dumbfounded "They were in there the whole time?"

"Yep mom put them there"

"Argh. I'm such an airhead" Sora sighed.

After a few minutes he was wearing his favorite attire. He was wearing his black shorts with a bunch of yellow belts with a red and navy shirt covered in a black and white jacket. (KH2 outfit. I know he's 14 but I loved his KH2 outfit!)

"I'm leaving!" Sora shouted as ran down the stairs.

_Squeak! Thumpthumpthump!_

"Ow" Was all he said and he rubbed his head.

Cloud was laughing his head of as he helped his little brother from the floor.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Never been better" Sora said with annoyance.

Some of the movers snickered but were silenced be one of Cloud's glares.

"Need to clean that" Sora mumbled.

"I'll take care of it. Take a walk" Cloud said as he pushed him out of the door.

"Fine fine" Sora said miserably.

Sora sighed as he walked down.

'All I do is scare people' After thinking that Sora plunged into a deep dark depression.

'_You'll never fit in!' _Said a menacing voice in Sora's head.

'Not true!' Sora fought the voice.

The voice merely laughed and Sora suddenly felt very cold. Sora's mind began to race.

'Not again…not now!'

"Hey" A new voice said.

Sora jumped turned around and gasped. It was a teen with silver hair and aqua eyes.

"You're the new kid right?"

"I-I g-guess" Sora stuttered.

* * *

Riku smirked at the kid's insecurity. This kid looked like he never had a friend in the world the way he walked out of his house. Riku, being a nice guy decided that he would help this cute kid.

"My name is Riku" Riku introduced.

"S-Sora. My n-name is Sora"

Sora. It fit him.

"Well _Sora_ you want a tour?"

"I-I guess" Sora said shakily.

"Hm. Sora do you always stutter?"

"…No I don't think s-so"

Riku smiled. This kid was something else.

"Shall we start on this street?"

"Sure if you want to" Sora said.

Riku gestured the small boy to follow him. Sora pursued the teen.

"So how old are you Sora?"

'God I love his name' Riku thought in the back of his mind.

"Um, 14. You?"

"Fifteen"

Sora seemed to remain quiet unless he was spoken to by Riku.

"Are you always this quiet?"

"I guess. I get lost I my head easily" Sora said with embarrassment.

Riku snickered and turned to Sora.

"I guess I have to work on that"

"What?" Sora said in confusion.

Riku merely laughed and ruffled Sora's spiky hair. Sora frowned and tried to tame his hair.

'I wonder what he looks like when he smiles' Riku thought.

"You hungry?"

"N-no" Sora replied but his stomach betrayed him.

Riku smirked.

"Right. Come on, let's eat in my house"

"B-but" Sora stuttered.

"No 'buts'" Riku said as he grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him to his house.

* * *

'This place is going to be like last time' Sora thought sadly as he and Riku walked down the street.

_Sora waited for Namine and Cloud to meet him in the front of the school so they could walk home together, but they seemed to be late. Sora looked up and groaned. The group of really popular kids was walking towards him. _

"_Hey there Sora" A popular girl said._

"_H-hey" Sora said _

"_You know what day it is?"_

"_M-Monday" Sora said sadly._

"_That's right. Pain day!" The popular girl cheered. _

_The football boys began to advance and Sora turned to run. He was able to evade them for a good five minutes, but the grabbed his arms and hoisted him up. _

"_Dog pit! Dog pit! Dog pit!" The popular kid chanted. _

'_Dog pit?' Sora thought with confusion. _

_The kids carried him to a tall fence. _

"_Enjoy the dog pit!" A football player said and they throw him over the fence. _

"_Ow" Sora whined when he landed on his tailbone. _

"_Grrrr..."_

_Sora's head snapped up and gasped. A male pit-bull. _

"_Hehehe…Nice doggy" Sora said as he stood up and took a step back._

_But Sora's shouted when the dog attacked him and sank his teeth in his shoulder. The 'populars' cheered. _

_After running from the dog for ten minutes Sora collapsed in a corner. His left arm had four bites on it and his shoulder was bleeding badly. The dogs muzzle was stained with blood. _

_As the dog began to advance when the 'populars' shouted in fear. Sora didn't see it but Cloud jumped the fence with a metal pipe. _

"_Sora!" Cloud shouted when he saw his little brother. _

_The dog attacked and Sora waited for more pain. But there was a dog whine and someone grabbed Sora's good shoulder. Cloud jumped to fence with Sora and landed on the ground. _

"_Sora!" Namine cried when she saw her big brother. _

"_I'm f-fine" Sora stuttered. _

_Later at the hospital Sora had to get stitches and a bunch of rabies shots. Sora didn't shed one tear the whole time. He merely stared at his lap with a vacant expression. _

"_He's in shock" The doctor said shaking his head. _

_Sora was taken home. The whole car ride both Cloud and Namine tried to make Sora laugh, but there attempts fell in deaf ears. Sora remained expressionless and his usually bright eyes were dull and sad. _

_Sora sat on the couch when they come home. Selene gestured her other children away and sat next to her youngest son. _

"_Sora honey? You ok?"_

"_I'm fine" Sora said dully. _

_Selene wrapped her arms around Sora and hugged him. _

"_It's ok Sora. I'm the only one here" _

_This seemed to get to Sora and he made a hiccupping sound and Selene smiled a sad smile. Sora cried while Selene comforted him. Cloud and Namine sat at the stairs and listened to there brothers sobs. Sora fell asleep in Selene's arms and Cloud carried him to his small room. _

_The next day Sora's house was on sale. _

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Sora!" Riku said to Sora who seemed to be in a daze.

"Wha?" Sora said shaking his head.

"Do you want PBJ?"

"Um. Sure."

Riku nodded and got to work. Sora offered to help but Riku shook his head. Soon Sora was quietly munching down on his sandwich. Riku merely watched him.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Riku asked.

"Go ahead it's your house" Sora said as he watched Riku turn on his radio.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that every thing was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a que _

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_That's how its gotta be_

_Its coming down to nothing more that apathy_

_I if read around the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who still standing when it clears_

Sora began to sing quietly with the song.

_Every one knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind_

_Lets rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I can disengage _

_Just say that we agree and we'll never change_

_Soften the plate till we always get along_

_That's disregard you find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging about as the canyon comes between _

Riku was surprised. Sora's voice was like dripping honey. Sweet and innocent but full of sadness. He was perfect!

_Every one knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind_

_Every one knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind _

Riku found himself hypnotizes by Sora's voice. Sora didn't seem to notice how well he was singing.

_Suddenly I've become part of the past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you_

_And its ever blast_

_Without a sound _

_Loss sight of the ground and throw around_

_Never thought you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torture ourselves_

_Every one knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head _

_I'm in over my head I'm over my_

_Every one knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind_

The song ended and Sora felt someone watching him. Riku was staring at him with such interest that Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow. Where did you learn to sing?" Riku asked.

"I…don't know" Sora said looking away "Sorry"

"Why? That was the best" Riku said grinning.

Sora shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich.

'There has to be a way to get him to join' Riku thought still grinning.

"Um…Do you want to go to my house?" Sora said shyly.

"Sure" Riku said.

A/N: Yes I know that the song doesn't really fit in this chappy, but I wanted Sora to be a good singer. The flashbacks will be common. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

"I'm home!" Sora called into the quiet house.

"In here honey!" Selene called from the kitchen. "We have a guest! Come meet her!"

Sora and Riku followed the voice and saw two parent sitting at the table snacking on a cake.

"Riku! There you are!" Lea cried.

"So this is your son! Wow he's handsome" Selene said then pointed to Sora. "Lea that's my second youngest Sora"

"Oh my goodness he's adorable!" Lea cried making Sora blush in embarrassment. "Well Sora welcome to Kingdom Past!"

"Thanks" Sora said shyly.

Sensing Sora's discomfort Selene decide to help him.

"Sora would you introduce Riku to your siblings?"

Sora nodded and began to walk away with Riku instep.

"Rather shy" Lea said after he left.

"He has a hard time making friends" Selene sighed. "I hope that'll change"

"So Sora. Where are your sibs?" Riku asked.

"Most likely upstairs" Sora said quietly.

Riku wondered why Sora was so acward when people were around. Maybe he was just shy.

"_Heheheehe" _

Sora seem to freeze and looked up. It was the little girl again!

"_Hehehe Play?"_

"Who she?" Riku said suddenly freaked out. "She wasn't there before"

"Ahhuummm….." Sora seemed to be thinking, his face was filled with worry. "Don't…mind her"

The little girl seemed to tilt her head at Sora and smile sweetly.

"Play with you later…ok?" Sora said with a small smile.

The little girl nodded and giggled again. She swiftly stood up and skipped down the hall and out of sight.

Sora sighed and shifted nervously where he was standing.

"Ah..Cute sister" Riku said trying to break the silence.

"….She isn't my sister" Sora said turning to him with a goofy grin.

"She isn't?"

"Nah. I already have one, why need another?"

Riku blinked slowly and Sora turned to the stairs.

"Shall we?"

"Sure lead the way"

"Wow Riku sure is nice" Cloud said happily. "You actually made a friend Sora"

"…" Sora picked at his Mac'n cheese.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Selene asked with concern.

"Hm? Oh nothing"

"Hes just upset because he is already seeing things" Namine said sadly.

"What?" Selene stared at her son "B-but we just got here!"

Sora smiled and shrugged. "I didn't ask to see her"

"….Sora? Is he?..." Cloud said quietly.

"No" Sora said roughly. "He's gone… For good"

"_Mmm…keep telling yourself that kid. If it make you feel better" _

"Shut it" Sora said venomously making Namine's eyes grow wide.

"H-He's B-b-back….isn't he?"

"NO!" Sora said angerly.

"Sora…sky...please tell us the truth" Selene said quietly.

Sora looked away and took a bite of his macaroni. Seeing that chance of him talking were slim she decided to change the subject.

"So, anything new with your website?"

Sora seemed to think about it then smiled a little.

"Oooooooo...Heart.of.destiny!" Namine laughed at Sora's blush.

"Yeah. Your right for once Nami! Cloud I need a lift"

"Oh?" Cloud said with interest.

"Can you take me…." Sora took a paper from his pocket. "Here?"

"….Hey this is here. What does this have to do with her?"

"She lives there"

"Oooooohhh" Selene and Namine said in unison "Date!"

"N-No! I'm helping her!" Sora said his blush intense.

"Sure you are Sor. Sure you are" Cloud said snickering "Fine. What time?"

"12:30"

"Ok no prob!"

Sora sighed and stood up.

"Well I'm going to bed"

"Ditto" Cloud and Namine said.

"Same here. Night kids" Selene said smiling.

Cloud and Namine left the room but Sora stayed watching his mother.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Why? You haven't done anything"

"….I make you worry too much"

"Nonsense! You-"

"Also I remind you of him"

Selene paused and looked down at her lap. It was true, Sora looked just like his father and seeing him suffer was like watching her husband suffer. Sora was now the only child in the family with brown hair like his father's.

"That's true Sora, but that's my fault" She looked up at him smiling "Now go get some sleep"

"Mom…"

"Go on!"

Sora looked down at his feet and quiet walked out of the kitchen. Selene watched him leave and felt her heart scream in agony.

'Oh Sora. Why you?'

Sora sighed and walked up the stairs, his head filled with thoughts that disturbed him.

"_Tough being alone huh?"_

'Shut it'

"_Don't worry. You always have me"_

'Joy'

The voice began to laugh mockingly. Sora sighed and held his head in despair.

'Why are you here?' Sora thought sadly.

'_Misery need company Sor-Sor'_

'Don't call me that'

The voice laughed again.

"_Whatever you say Sor-Sor. But keep this in mind: without me you would be nothing."_

'I would be normal'

"_Hey it wasn't me who asked for help back then."_

Sora was fed up. He opened the door to his room and mental groaned.

"_Well it looks like you have a busy night ahead of you. Hehehe…good luck"_

The voice seemed to disappear leaving Sora and the little ghost girl in the room.

"_Play?"_

"….I guess I have been putting it off" Sora said smiling sadly.

The little girl smiled and jumped up and down. But when her feet connected with the ground there was no sound.

"So…what do you want to play?"

"_Hide n' seek!" _

"Kind of late to play that"

The girl paused and frowned.

"Well, how about we play a quiet game? Like……drawing?"

The girl smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Umm, here"

Sora walked over to his backpack and took out some paper and a few colored pens. The girl smiled and began to work. Sora watched with little interest as the girl drew random things.

"What are you drawing?" Sora said after watching the girl work hard on a certain picture.

"_Mommy and Daddy" _She said absentmindedly.

"Really?"

Sora looked over the girls shoulder and felt guilt rise up in him. In the drawing were three people: A tall lady with messily drawn blonde hair, a littler girl with blonde hair, and a man with black hair frowning. Each had a name written on top of them.

"Ri..ta" Sora read with difficulty "is that your name?"

The girl nodded and continued to work.

"Very pretty name" Sora said yawning.

Sora stood up and fell in a heap on his bed. He could hear the girl humming to herself as she drew. Sora's eyes began to droop and sleep overtook the teen.

A/N: Yay! 2 chappies in one weekend! REVIEW! And today-ber-day is Labor day! Today-ber-day is Labor day!

**VOTE!**

**Which story should be updated next? **

**A) Spirt child**

**B) Training for Love**

**C) Hitchhickers Secret**

**D) Nothing Gold can Stay**

**E) Gender Mishap**

Vote in your Reviews or email me! Tata!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah I know most of you voted for TFL but I had a brain fart and I forgot what I was going to put in the next chappy. Yes, there is another vote but there isn't TFL down there. Instead there is a new story option!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**Don't listen**

"Sora? Sor? Wakey Wakey"

Sora felt himself be shaken roughly.

"Mmffph…Stooooooooooooppppppp" Sora complained.

"You want to by late to see Heart.of.destiny?" Cloud snickered.

Sora sat up and glared at his brother which smirked in return.

"Long night?"

"How'd you know?" Sora said rubbing his eyes.

"The pictures on the floor an the message on the wall"

"What?"

Sora turned his sky blue eyes to the walls of his room and groaned. On the wall parallel to his bed was covered in different colors. Blue, red, green, purple, yellow, orange, exc. On the wall in large messy letters "THANK YOU".

"Sudden urge to draw?" Cloud teased.

"Shut it" Sora growled dragging himself out of bed and to the bathroom.

If it was one thing Sora wasn't, it was a morning person. He would rather roll on hot coals than to be woken up before 7 a.m.

'Mornings….I hate mornings' Sora thought.

'_You're such a whiner Sor-Sor'_

Sora looked at himself in the mirror and growled.

"Shut up. You're not real"

'_Shut up. You're not real' _The voice mocked _'Who are you kidding? Do you really think I just don't-'_

"You're not real!" Sora half-yelled at him.

'_Stop bein-'_

"Your not REAL!"

'_Shut u-'_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

The voice in his head growled.

'_SHUT_ _UP!'_

Sora's suddenly felt light headed and an irritating buzzing began.Sora held his head in pain and stumbled backward. He hit his head on the metal shower door and cursed. Suddenly there was knocking on the door and the buzzing suddenly broke.

"Sor-Sor? You ok?" Namine's voice called from behind the door.

"Fine! Just dandy!" Sora said quickly straining his voice.

"What was that sound?"

"Oh I hit my head" He answered truthfully.

"Oh….ok mom's calling you. Come down soon!"

"…Alright!"

Sora heard Namine's footsteps fade and he sighed. He growled and held his head hoping that the voice wouldn't come back. Walking over to the shower he turned on the water.

* * *

"…."

"Nami? What's up?" Cloud asked his quiet sister.

"….I'm scared for Sora"

"…I know what you mean" Cloud admitted. "_He_ won't leave him alone"

Namine poked at her pancakes that were drowning in syrup. Her face thoughtful and worried.

"Do you think there is anything we can do?"

Cloud paused and shook his head.

"The only thing we can do is watch Sora. If He hurts him we'll be there"

"..Yeah"

Selene walked into the kitchen looking very pleased.

"Mom? What's up?" Cloud asked.

"Oh nothing you'd be interested in! Namine, are you in the mood for shopping?"

"Oh gosh you're right" Cloud said frowning, placing his plate at the sink. "You girls have fun"

"Thank you Cloudy!" His mother said teasingly.

"Its Cloud!"

Cloud heard his mother laugh and he smiled.

'I wonder if Sora is done.' He thought.

As a matter of fact, at that current moment Sora was stepping out of the bathroom dressed in usual atire. He rubbed quickly his sopping wet hair as he tried to remove the ink off his wall, but gave up.

"I guess kid will be kids…even if there dead"

Sora deposited his towel on his untidy bed and began to gather his tools. He heard someone walk down the hall and he quickened his pace.

"You done yet? You still need to eat breakfast" Cloud said leaning on the doorframe.

"I would if I could find my tape recorder" Sora said shuffling through the boxes in his room.

"…um, try the one with the words 'other' on it" Cloud suggested.

Sora trotted over to the box and opened it. After digging through it for a while he smiled widely.

"Your good!" Sora complimented as he pulled out the tape recorder and a few tapes.

"I try. Now get down stairs or I'll leave without you"

"Wait what time is it?"

"11:45"

Sora hissed in worry and quickened his pace even more. Cloud shook his head at his brother and walked out of the room.

* * *

"RIKU!" Lea called from the kitchen.

"WHAT!" Riku answered at the same volume.

"Lunch time!" Lea said in a calmer voice.

"Ok! Be right down"

Riku put down the music and guitar and walked out of his room. Upon reaching the stairs he slid down the banister much to his mother's displeasure.

"If you break the rail you'll pay with your life" She said with her back turned to him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Riku said clearly unaffected.

Lea turned around and whacked her son with the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Ow!"

"Eat up! I'm going shopping with the Strife's"

"The guys shop?"

Riku's mother laughed.

"Don't you wish!" Riku shot a death glare at her. "The boys have some business to do, they won't be back for a while"

Riku sighed. He really wanted to show Sora the guys (and girls).

'I guess I'll have to go alone' He concluded as he bought the spoon filled soup to his mouth. 'Oh well, there's always tomorrow'

"Well I'm off! Don't burn down the house while I'm gone"

"That only happened once and it was only the kitchen!"

"Just don't try to make pancakes again!"

"Yeah yeah"

The sound of a door shutting filled the now quiet house. Riku rose from his chair and left the plate on the table. (Lazy kid!) He then walked to the phone and dialed a number.

"_Ring…ring…ring…ring"_

"Lazy son of a…." Riku dialed another number.

"_Ring... ring…rin- Hello?"_

"Oh you answer your cell but not your home phone"

"_What do you want, Riku?"_

"You busy, Leon?"

"_Nope"_

"Than call everyone up. Meet at my house"

"_Yeah yeah…Your so lazy"_

"You love me anyway" Riku snickered as he hung up.

* * *

A/N: Yay! More coming soon I promise! Who is He? (Snickers evilly) Wouldn't you like to know?

**VOTE!**

**A. Gender Mishap**

**B. Hitchhikers Secret**

**C. Spirit Child **

**D. Earthbound (NEW STORY!) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! So I was exploring the school library and I stumble across this book! I read the intro and found a lot of info on how to talk the spirits! It's old (like 30 years) but very helpful! You may read some info I got from the book in the next chappy (I am still fascinated that no one has criticized me for saying chappy instead of chapter!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the answer.

Key:

_radio_

**_voice _**(bet you can't guess who he is!)

Rabid Fangirls

"_To participate in this study you must be 18 years of older and in good health"_

Sora slouched in the passenger seat of Cloud's car and watched as rows and rows of houses passed by in a blink of an eye. He let his mind drift as Cloud listened to the commercials on the radio.

"_103.7 the Q!!_(:p)"

Sora rolled his eyes. He never really cared for the music like rap and reggae which this station seemed to love to play.

"Are we there yet?"

"Sora we have only been in the car for about…what? Five minute?"

"Five minutes too long" Sora grumbled.

"Gods. Note to self. Never let little brother stay up past 10 pm"

Sora released a sigh and returned to listening to the radio. This was playing a song.

"_My black backpacks stung with broken dreams."_

Sora sighed again and stop listening.

"_**Woe is me. Life is but a black abyss"**_

Sora proceeded in trying to smash his brains on the car door. The voice began to laugh.

"For goodness sake, leave me alone" Sora whispered sadly.

"**_Where's the fun in that?"_**

"Must be fun to torment me"

"**_There's no "fun" without you in the middle!"_**

"Leave me alone"

"**_I only want to help" _**The voice sounded almost kind.

"I don't want help"

The voice remained quiet. And Sora rethought over what he just said. Did he really not want his help? He was the one who taught him everything….no. He didn't want his help, or his company for that matter. He was bad news.

"Sora"

Very bad news.

"Soooorrrraaaa"

Never trust someone with a name like-

"Sora!"

"Hm?" Sora quickly turned to his brother.

"Is this it?" Cloud asked.

"Weathernot Street?" Sora said looking at the sign "Yep"

"Ok… 4023…4025…4027.."

"4027! This one!" Sora said quickly before his brother passed the house.

"Nice" Cloud said in awe. "She's one lucky kid"

House 4027 on Weathernot Street. The largest house on the street. It seemed to have two or three stories, and made of worn white wood.

"Try not to scare our little heiress with your ghost stories" Cloud teased.

"Nah nah." Sora said playfully as he looked at the car clock "We're late"

"By like four minutes"

"Cloud.."

"Hey! The key to being late is to be consistent but you come anyway"

"Where do you learn this stuff?"

Sora proceeded to open his door and walk around the car.

"Cloud can you go meet Kairi?"

"Kairi?"

"Heart.of.destiny."

"Ah. Ok, leave it to me"

Sora opened the trunk and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Sora shuffled through the trunk for the rest of his stuff, Cloud was crossing the yard. He only got halfway.

_SLAM!_

"Oh may god he's here!"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

"Move it!"

"He's hot!"

"…oh bugger" Cloud mumbled.

Sora closed the trunk and looked at the predicament his brother was in and snickered.

"Never go first" Sora said sadistically.

Cloud was surrounded by four girls who were prodding and poking him. All were giggling and whispering.

Cloud looked back at his brother for help, but Sora shrugged and leaned on the car.

"Ah…Is that him?" A red head poked her hair out of the door.

"Never know till you ask" A girl with short black hair and a skimpy(?) black outfit.

"Right" The red head nodded walking across the yard, but on the way there her confidence left her. She walked up to Cloud looking at her feet shyly "Um…are you Sora?"

"Nope" Cloud said flatly gesturing a thumb at the real Sora "Try shorty over there"

All mouths stopped moving and heads turned to look at the brunette who stared back with an unsure look on his face.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!"

"I want to hug him!"

"Aww!"

"Cutey!"

Sora began to edge for the car door as the girls began to speed walk over. He wasn't good with guys much less girls.

"Shoot…" Sora said when he heard the car beep.

"Nah nah nah Sora! It's rude not to talk to new people" Cloud said smugly as he played with his car keys.

"You're really evil!" Sora shouted back at his brother.

"I try"

For the next few minutes Cloud watched as his sibling panic and try to escape the group of girls. And how he did this was jumping on top of the car and sit it out.

"If you scratch the paint you pay kiddo" Cloud said to himself.

"Um..pardon?"

Cloud looked down.

"Umm…Hi my name is Kairi"

"Cloud Strife, and that girl-o-phob over there is as you probably know is Sora"

"Poor kid" The girl that was with Kairi before said. "I'll help him"

"Aw. Not fair" Cloud sighed.

"Hey! Ollete, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie! Unless you want to give him a heart attack I suggest you back off!"

"But Paine!" A blonde whined.

"Back off"

The girl grumbled and stepped away from the car. Sora finally lowered himself from the car and let out a sigh of relief. He also began to walk across the yard when the blonde tackled him.

"Hi! My name is Rikku"

Sora froze and stared at the girl with large blue eyes.

"Dog pile!" A bouncy brunette squealed and jumped on Rikku and the stunned brunette.

Sora panicked and struggled as the girls jumped on him. He began to suffocate from the weight.

"C-Cloud! H-Help!"

Cloud's reaction was immediate, in a few seconds he was helping his brother up as the girls whined.

"Thanks" Sora sighed and quickly walked over to Kairi. "Uh…Hello! Sorry 'bout that"

"Uh. Hi!...No offence, but you're…younger than I thought you would be"

"Hehe, I get that a lot" Sora grinned.

She grinned too and gestured to the house.

"Shall we?"

A/N: And I stop there! I won't post a vote thing because I have a feeling that I know the answer! But I will tell you about Earthbound.

**Earthbound is about (You guessed it!) an odd ghost! Kairi's parents have left the country and think its time that she learn how to run her own household until they come back. So they rent a house and lock theirs and give the key to Riku's mother. Of course, Kairi isn't exactly thrilled about this, much less that it's a house were a murder took place several years ago. **

**While she is there some strange things happen and she encounters the spirit of the boy who was killed in the house, but he isn't what she expected. While this ghost is supposed to be angry he is actual very funny and naïve. **

**After a while Kairi get curious of why this ghost still clings to the house and his dark past surfaces. Can Kairi put this spirit to rest? Will she really want to? **

There! If your curious and want this story to be posted tell me in your reviews! Don't be shy! Push the submit button! All reviews are welcome! Except for flames!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Geeee. I'm so tired! I was writing this 3:20 in the morning. I tried to fall asleep I couldn't! If you don't mind 95 percent of it is talk. T.T

Disclaimer: It own don't I.

Medium

"So…Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah." Sora and Cloud said in unison "Jinx"

Kairi giggled at the brother's antics. The other girls whispered to each other.

"Shouldn't you girls go home? Ghosts aren't the prettiest things"

"But it sounds so cool!" A girl named Yuffie said.

"Cool? Most people would be scared out of there wits" Cloud said in surprise.

"But we will go if we must" Yuna said politely.

"You really should" Sora said nervously "This presence is anger"

"It is?" Kairi said in fear.

Sora nodded and looked away. Kairi fiddled nervously with her bracelet.

Kairi was wearing a white tank top and a lavender skirt. On her wrist was a beautiful bracelet which at the current moment was being stretched.

"Sora? Will you make the ghost go away?"

"Maybe, its up to the spirit…I guess"

"Well…what really is a ghost?" Kairi said as they were lead to the kitchen and seated at the table.

"Well its-"

"I think there people who stay around because someone owes them money!" Rikku answered

Sora stared, Cloud shook his head, and Kairi sighed.

"What? Isn't that what they-ow! That hurt!" Rikku held her head where Paine hand hit her.

"Quiet" She replied.

"….As I was saying. A spirit is in terms of psychic research, is a surviving emotional memory of someone who has died traumatically, but is unaware of their death"

"Really?"

"They usual stay because they are attached to a place or an object filled with emotion, or something like that"

"Scary" Kairi said looking around her house.

"If you don't mind can I ask you some questions?" Sora said turning on his laptop.

"Sure. I don't mind"

While the laptop was loading Sora got a tape and his tape recorded and set it up.

"What is that for?"

"A copy of the conversation and for another reason"

"Don't ask" Cloud said "You'll see why sooner or later"

"O...kay"

Sora glanced at her and opened word on his computer. Sora never kept eyecontact for more than a few seconds.

"How long is this gonna take?" Olette asked.

"A while" Sora answered.

"Oh…Who wants to watch TV?" Yuna asked running out of the room. "I call remote!"

"No fair! You had it last time!" Olette cried.

In five seconds flat the kitchen was cleared, even Cloud had left. Sora stared at Kairi and Kairi stared at Sora.

"Well….You want to start"

"Up to you"

Sora nodded and began to type something.

"So Kairi, when did this all started?"

"About two years ago"

"Anything before that?"

"No"

"Kairi did you ever have an imaginary friend?"

"Not that I can remember"

"Lucky you…I once had an imaginary friend" Sora said with a sigh.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh"

"_I'm real Sor-Sor"_

"He left after a while"

"_Yeah right you liar"_

"Was he nice?"

Sora paused and thought about it.

"He seemed nice, but he really wasn't"

"_I was always nice, just in a different way Sor-Sor" _He laughed.

"But this isn't about me, what about you?"

For the next hour Sora asked questions and Kairi answered the best she could. He found many things about her and the ghost. Like it seemed to be a guy and he was tall with a black beard.

"Kai! Do you have sweets?" Yuna asked walking in to kitchen.

"Maybe, check the pantry"

"Almost done. Kairi where did you get that bracelet?"

Kairi paused and sighed. She looked sadly at Sora.

"Roxas!" Yuna cried.

"Who?"

"Roxas! He gave it to her and-"

"Yuna!" Kairi said angrily.

Yuna winced.

"Sorry"

Kairi shook her head and blushed.

"Are we done?" She asked.

"Yeah, good job." Sora said turning off the recorder.

Kairi sighed.

"Sora? Are you done?" Cloud asked walking into the room.

"Yeah"

"So…when will it go away?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we have to talk to it first"

Kairi waited.

"One way is" Sora snickered "The Ojai board (spelling?)"

"Or the crystal questions, that's all" Cloud said leaning on the doorway.

"Or a medium" Sora said calmly.

"Aw, heck no!" Cloud said.

"Why not?"

"When you become a medium I have nightmares!"

"_You _have nightmares? I'm the medium!"

"I have to ask the questions"

"That's the easy part. I have to make sure I don't lose myself"

"Um..."

"Sora, its out of the question!"

"If it bothers you that much I'll ask Namine"

Yuna stepped out of the pantry and stood next to Kairi.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Something about a medium"

"What's a medium?"

"Got me there"

The girls watched the boys go at it for a few minutes.

"Selphie! Come here please!"

"Yeah?" Selphie said entering the room. "What?"

"Stop them"

"Okay!" Selphie agreed.

Kairi, Olette, and Yuna covered their ears. Selphie took a deep breath and screamed as hard as she could. Sora and Cloud jumped and stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Kairi wants to talk to you!" Selphie said innocently and skipped out of the room.

"What? Oh! Sorry" Sora said in embarrassment.

"Yeah happens a lot" Cloud said looking away.

"Right" Yuna said "What's a medium?"

"A medium I a person who allows the spirit to take possession of the medium's body to express his or her concern" Sora said simply.

"Like possession!" Yuna said with fear.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?"

"Don't do that" She said in fear.

"Thank you!" Cloud said with a sigh of relief.

Sora rolled his eyes and began to rewind the tape. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"_Are you tired Sora? You should sleep more" _He said laughing mockingly.

"Shut it"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself" Sora said turning away from her.

"_Yourself" _The voice snorted _"You mean me you idiot" _

"Actually I mean myself"

"You've already said that" Kairi said in confusion.

"_Hehehehehe…observant isn't she?"_

Sora laughed nervously.

"Just ignore me"

"He's nuts I say! Nuts!" Cloud said dramatically.

"_Who's nuts? Him or you?" _The voice snicker.

Sora shook his head and looked at Cloud.

"Since we're done can we get something to eat?" Sora asked ready to leave the house.

"Oh! Oh! I know a great place!" Kairi cried jumping from her seat. "Ice cream!"

"Erm…Great! I need to get some fresh air anyway" Sora said smiling.

"Ok! I'll be right back" Kairi said gesturing to Yuna and running out of the room.

Cloud and Sora sat in silence. Sora fiddled with his computer while Cloud watched him.

"Stop denying him Sora" Cloud said suddenly.

"He's not real"

"He'll hurt you"

"No he can't"

"Sora" Cloud said sitting where Kairi was and glared at him. "Stop it"

"No"

"Sora"

"Last time he came he destroyed the school dance" Sora said with a sigh "I got blamed and thus another case of Sora the nutcase"

"Sora if you don't acknowledge him he will really do something bad"

"…"

"Sora we just got here! Do you want to repeat last year?"

"No…not really"

"Than-"

"I'm back!" Kairi said happily as she stepped into the room. "Ready?"

"When you are" Sora said unaffected by their talk.

"I drive" Cloud said.

"Okay lets go!"

* * *

"So you think you found a singer?" Leon said.

"Wow, if its good to Riku he must great!" A hyper girl said.

"Well he sounds good. Two ways" A teen with red hair shaped like flames said smiling.

"Please don't hit on him Axel" Leon sighed.

Axel, a pyromaniac that was homosexual. Leon, a cold guy but very reasonable. Yuffie, a hyper girl which is proud to say she's a ninja. And Riku, the founder of the band called Hearts of Nothing. The band would be complete, if they had a singer. That's were Sora came in.

"If we can get him to join we could actually enter in the Band Battles (What the heck is Battle of the Bands? I never understood what it was) and win"

"Your getting ahead of yourself, Riku" Leon said "What if he has terrible stage fright?"

"Yeah, you said he was really shy and uncomfortable around you" Axel said.

"Well" Riku said smirking "I'll just have to work on that"

"Well, while you think of how, how 'bout we get some ice cream?"

"I'm up for it" Axel said.

Leon shrugged and Riku grinned.

'This is gonna be fun'

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaargh! Nope! I don't like this one much. Too much talking and too little action! Ha! For those who thought the voice was Roxas you were wrong! Well, I updated fast! Yay! Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry guys. .Started this at the beginning of winter and ended it at the semi-beginning of spring. ;

Ice or Cream?

"Kairi what are you getting?"

"Chocolate mint!"

"Ew! That's a worst flavor!"

"I'm getting bubblegum!"

"Same! Love that stuff"

"What about you Paine?"

"Vanilla"

Sora looked out the window of the front seat on the passenger side, feeling a little uncomfortable around the bouncy girls. Cloud spoke often with the girls who were chatting animatedly about flavors.

"Do you come to this place often?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah! My sister's the manager!" Olette answered.

"Really? Discount?"

"Of course!!" They all said in unison.

Cloud grinned at the girls and continued down the road.

"So Sora" Rikku said catching his attention "What are you getting"

Sora remained quiet then answered.

"I'm not sure"

"Well, you should get something like…like, double chocolate fudge supreme!"

Sora raised and eyebrow and guess that this was the reason the girl was so peppy. He nodded and once again looked out the window.

"Well I think that he should try the poprock sundae!" Selphie said.

"Nah how 'bout Dicile ice? (Was my favorite at Baskin Robins!)"

Sora yawned and his eyes began to droop. The girls voices began to slur and soon Sora drifted off to sleep.

_Six year old Sora sobbed on the couch of the living room holding the gash on his cheek which was starting to stop bleeding. Selene was in the kitchen talking frantically to her husband about what had just happened. _

"_Mom? What's wrong?" Cloud said walking into the kitchen holding a gameboy. _

"_It's nothing Cloudy! Go play with your sister"_

"_But I don't wanna play with Namine"_

"_Please Cloud" His mother pleaded._

_Cloud sighed dejectedly and walked out of the kitchen. _

"_As I was saying, honey I think Sora's a psychic!"_

"_Selene, I think you need to lay down. You were hallucinating" Sora's father comforted his wife on the other line._

"…_Your right…I'll…go take a nap" Selene sighed and held her head._

"_That is honey, I'll be home in a few hours okay?"_

"_Alright"_

"_Love ya. Bye"_

_Sora hugged his knees and continued to cry. He felt so scared, what was happening._

"_Please" Sora found himself saying "Help"_

"_**You shouldn't cry"**_

_Startled, Sora looked up and gasped. _

"_Who are you?" He said to the figure in front of him._

Someone was giggling. No wait not someone a lot of someones.

"He's so cute!!"

"Don't wake him up! He's just to cute!"

"Too bad"

There was the a bunch of 'aww's when Sora was shaken roughly. Sora opened his eyes groggily and looked around. Everyone was staring at him with smiles on there faces.

"Wha?" Sora said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

There was silence then the girl erupted in squeals and whispers. Sora winced at the volume and turned to his brother.

"Oops" He said with a small grin.

Cloud chuckled and opened the car door. Sora and the girls copied him and stepped out of the car. Sora steached and sighed.

"I love powernaps" He said contently as he felt rejuvenated.

"Ice cream time!" Selphie cried.

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist, which caused Sora to wince.

"Come on Sora! I love this place!"

* * *

"Mmmm! Yummo!!" Yuffie cried jumping up and down. "I love ice cream!"

"No kidding" Riku sighed.

"Sit down Yuff" Leon sighed

"Or go run a lap" Axel snickered as he watched multiple people come and go with ice cream of all flavors. "It'd do you some good"

"But I can't!! I want to eat my ice cream!"

"Can't you eat and run at the same time?" Axel asked.

"Last time she did that she ended up choking on the spoon" Leon smirked.

"Hey! That was just once!" Yuffie protested.

The males began to laugh at the flustered female. Only one noticed a brunette with sad blue eyes silently eating a popular flavor of ice cream.

* * *

"So I was like, oh my god! How could she do that?"

"I know! It was so out there!"

"She's so weird!"

"I heard she has a crush on James!"

"James?!"

Sora licked his chocolate cookie dough cone lazily not interested in one word the hyper girls were saying. Instead he watched with half interest Cloud flirting with a girl working in the ice cream store. Laugh, flirt, blush, repeat. Laugh, blush, flirt, repeat. An ongoing cycle. What a bore.

Sora looked down at his pocket which held the folded map to get to his house. Why not walk home? He need the get to know the landscape anyway.

With this thought Sora rose from the bench, causing Kairi to look over at him.

"You leaving?" She said. She sounded a little sad.

After a pause Sora replied.

"Yeah. I still haven't had time to check out what around here" He said sheepishly.

"Oh…'kay. Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah. You have fun with your friends here"

"Oh" Kairi looked sadly down at her lap.

Sora cringed. He didn't mean to upset her.

"Um….How 'bout I visit you tomorrow? You can show me around this place better"

"Really?!" Kairi said snapping her head up.

"Sure" Sora said a uncomfortable with the girls eagerness.

"Ok! Byebye Sora! See ya!"

"See ya soon Kairi" Sora said with a wave.

Kairi smiled widely and nodded. Sora turned towards the way they had come and began to walk.

* * *

"'Scuse me" Axel said standing up.

"Where you going?" Leon said without much interest.

"No where"

"Translation: 'I found another victim'" Riku snickered.

"You know me too well" Axel grinned slyly.

"Don't scare him to much"

"Ciao" Axel said with a wave.

* * *

'This is pretty good' Sora thought as he stared down at the map. 'Wait…right? Or maybe….Left…Left is not as good as right…Am I holding this the right way?'

Sora fiddled around with the map, turning it upside down then upright again and then to the side.

"_Hee, your lost Sor__**a**__"_

'No I'm not'

"_Oh yes you a__**r**__e"_

'Shut it'

'_Ever since we were little y__**o**__u never had a good sense of direction"_

'Shut it..' Sora thought angerly.

'_**S**__uch a temper Sor-sor' _

"DAMN IT A-"

"Lost?"

Sora went ridged. Turning quickly to see the owner of the voice, his eyes went wide. There stood a man almost twice as tall as him with red hair and piercing green eyes.

"I can understand if you are, I mean if your new to the area I guess its really easy" Axel grinned slyly.

"N-no, I'm not lost…Just a little off course"

"Ah, than let me show you the way"

"N-no! That's ok!" Sora looked down at the map.

Sora took a left and started to walk. Axel watched him with amusement, and rolled his eyes as Sora paused and turned around and walked past him.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business" Sora said coolly.

"Owch, so icy" Axel followed the boy. "You know, I can fix that"

"Ah, I don't think its something you can change" Sora said walking faster.

"Oh, but fire is all you need to melt ice"

"Uh-huh" Sora said blandly as he looked at the map and the signs.

The taller male looked over his shoulder and saw the star where Sora's home was.

"Take a left" Axel suggested.

"Oh, t-thanks" Sora turned to that direction.

"Yeah know kiddy, you live near a friend of mine"

"T-that's nice" Sora said still very uncomfortable.

"I'll be your guide for the time being"

"N-n-"

"Yes, I insist" Axel said pushing Sora the right way.

"O-Okay, that's all that matters"

Oh, the joys of acquaintanceship.

A/N: Wow, that took less time than I thought it would! Cheers. The bold is there for a reason.


End file.
